Ruled by a Girl
by JoinTheDarkSide
Summary: Yassen is visited by a strange girl with an interesting proposition. Might come out Mary-Sueish, might.
1. Chapter 1

**In celebration of me finally getting hold of the latest Alex Rider book, **_**Scorpia Rising**_**, let's play with Yassen.**

**Disclaimer: Lets strike a deal here, you don't tell anyone I don't own the characters nor the plot line and I keep writing, how's that? Not acceptable? Fine! Don't kill me! I don't own the series Alex Rider, Anthony Horowitz does. Happy now?**

**Yassen P.O.V**

It was a lovely day, the birds were singing in the trees and the leaves were just turning a nice golden colour. Autumn was here and the world was preparing for its annual rest. The relatively calm atmosphere of a little street that was nicknamed Little Knife, because everyone seemed to carry one around, seemed like it would never shatter and life would continue on endlessly. Unknown to the residents, one person in particular would have his peace shattered by an unexpected visit.

Life for Yassen had never been so calm, nowadays, Scorpia did not seem to need his type of expertise and he only ever seemed to go on at the most ten missions in six months if they were short. He had found a nice pleasant street by the name of Smugglers Way, also known by its nickname Little Knife, to live in. The place itself was considered fairly neutral, kind of like Switzerland, meaning that the majority of the people who lived there were either mercenaries, or belonged to government or terrorist groups such as Scorpia. This meant that a code of honour was needed to live there, a code that all inhabitants followed, unwritten though it was. This unwritten rule stated that while living in that area, they were not allowed to kill any one off unless in the field, if they did do so, then they were also obliged to bring the news to their family and friends. They also attended the funeral, though it was not compulsory. This was the way these people had lived for years and they were not going to stop any time soon.

Unknown to Yassen, there was an entourage on the way to his house that very day; they were from an exclusive group that very few knew about. Three of which were Smithers, Blunt and Yassen himself, this was only because his father was once involved in this group. Once you were in, there was no way of getting out of this group, only death. They were even more of a threat to society than Scorpia was, only because they were more unpredictable; they did things on whim, if one day, the head said I want to kill the president, by the next day he would already be dead, on another day, the head could suddenly decide that they wanted to help the needy and it would be done. This was the reason that anybody who knew anything about this organisation did not do anything about it; they decided that if they did not disturb them then they would leave said people alone. Unfortunately, the time to do anything about this group had come and passed, they were too strong now to be knocked down.

That day, around twelve o'clock in the morning, Yassen was disturbed from his daily routine by a knock on the door. Wondering as to whom it was, he quickly grabbed his gun and a knife for security, and headed for the door. When he opened it, he was surprised to see a young girl along with several burly men standing in front of his door. He had never seen her around before and so assumed that she did not live here. She had been standing with her back towards the door, but turned around when she heard it open, as soon as she saw him, she grinned and barged her way through. Somehow sensing that she was not a threat, he allowed her access into his home instead of killing her like he normally would. However, he was more reluctant to let her bodyguards through, only letting them step inside when they had relinquished any and all weapons.

When he went back inside, he saw the young girl getting comfortable on his couch. She was looking around, as if she was searching for something, and her gaze finally landed on him. It seemed like they were having a staring contest to see who would back down first. Looking into those brown eyes reminded him of a certain young man who would be turning fourteen this year. He was the first to break eye contact, memories of his old mentor and his family were too disheartening for him, especially on a living breathing person such as this one. It was then that she spoke for the first time.

"Would you like a chance to see him then? To see the young man he has become? If you do, I can give you a chance to do so and still keep you away from MI6."

At this, he turned a sharp glance to her and said "What do you mean? Who are you talking about?"

At this she smiled a mysterious smile and said two words that would change his world forever. Alex Rider.


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay, so this came out more serious than I planned. Ah well, it was fun writing.**

**Warning: Spoilers, many of them for the first four books. None for the rest though.**

* * *

><p>"Your time is up; this will be his fourth mission. After this, you will no longer be considered part of the living and will instead come to join us. You do understand the full implications of our contract?"<p>

"Yes, I do."

"Good. We are in need of men like you. Good luck, Yassen."

* * *

><p>He would have to find a way of killing himself off without it looking suspicious. He knew that if Alex had even a smidgen of suspicion, he would figure out the truth. He knew the child was smart, maybe even smarter than he ever anticipated. Surely he would get suspicious if Yassen popped up any more times in one of his missions. So far the plan had worked. He had seen and interacted with Alex for around four missions. Any more and it would be vulnerable to scrutiny. Therefore, he would die before Alex's eyes soon. The only way he could think of having an undoubtable death would be if someone else were to kill him. Maybe even shoot him. Once the method had been decided he could go about bringing the plan into fruition.<p>

After much thought and deliberation, Yassen had decided to enrage his current employer enough that the man would kill him. He had stayed with the man long enough that he would be able to predict his movements. It was the only way he knew that if the man were to kill him, he would aim for his heart. When the time came, he would have a bag of human blood right over where his heart was. There would be a small needle positioned against his skin that was coated with the poison of a black widow spider. The venom would induce a death-like sleep in him.

In the plane, he was able to irritate Damien enough that the man saw no choice except to kill him. What he did not know was that beneath Yassen's shirt was a Kevlar vest. His bullet would not be able to penetrate it. As soon as the bullet was shot, it pierced the blood bag and blood squirted out. The venom slowly seeped into his system allowing him enough time to have a last talk with Alex. For now, he would wait and reminisce over these last few months.

The first time he had seen Alex was during his short stint with Herod Sayle. He had been able to observe the young man throughout the whole fiasco thanks to the girl who visited him last autumn. She was the leader of a group named simply as The Hand. She was in search of more goons to help her rule her little empire and he had been chosen. Starting next month he would be leading a new life, both legal and illegal. When he told Alex that his superiors had no more need of Sayle, this was the group he meant, not Scorpia. After all, the whole reason for Sayle's existence was to allow Yassen to meet his old mentor's son. He had even managed toad a little warning about the world of espionage into it and he would keep doing it too; though he knew it would do little good.

The next time he saw Alex was at Pont Blanc Academy. Sure the boy had not been able to detect him, but he was not the best assassin in the world for nothing. Once again he had watched in awe as the boy, no, young man did things that those older then him cringed at even the thought. He had watched with pride as he eliminated the threat without a single thought or hesitation. He watched in approval as Alex made friends who were rich and had power. He watched in satisfaction as he saw how like his father the young man was turning out to be. Even though he knew that Alex now belonged to MI6, though unofficially, he thought that Alex could have had an illustrious career with Scorpia.

His third encounter with Alex was not an actual meet. True, Alex did go to General Sarov's home in Cayo Esqueleto, true the man would have happily accepted his help and true, he did want to see Alex again. However, to have Alex see him again so soon after Sayle was not good. Plus, the island was small, small enough that if he were to go, Alex would have detected him soon enough and would be wondering why Yassen was doing nothing 'evil'. The answer to this dilemma came, once again, in the form of the head of The Hand. She suggested that General Sarov give daily or even weekly updates on Alex. When the General stopped, he became worried. It was then that a fact was revealed to Yassen and he saw the true extent of The Hand. It seemed that every powerful person in the world had one spy from The Hand spy in their entourage. It was enough to make any person paranoid, if they knew that is. It was through this spy that Yassen learned of the strange obsession that had overcome General Sarov. He wondered what had come over Sarov to let such a dangerous fixation overcome him. Yassen was quite aware of the General's love and admiration for his son and how much the man missed him right now, but to have somehow projected those feelings onto Alex was out of character for the General. In the end, the whole mess was sorted out. It was unfortunate that Alex had to see a man commit suicide, but unavoidable.

Then there was the here and now with Damien Cray. At first they were getting slightly frustrated; despite all the clues they were dropping, no suspicions were being raised with MI6. No progress was made for a long time until that one fateful day when Yassen was sent to the South of France, he knew for a fact that the man he was targeting was the father of one of Alex's friends. All Yassen had to do was ensure that he was seen. The rest as they say is history. He was now 'shot' and was 'dying'; he had little time left now and still had some things to tell Alex.

* * *

><p>It had been some time since the end of his last outing. He was now considered dead, Yassen Gregorovitch was gone, in his place stood a nameless man known only as 10. He had no need for a name in his new life, but there were still things he had to do before he started on this journey. For one, he had to make sure that Alex was alright and that he had heard and would consider his message. He watched as Alex walked into his house looking broken and hollow. He knew, then that no matter what would happen, the boy would be alright, scarred, but alright.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Well, this is the last chapter in this, whatever it is. By the way, before you go, was it just me or did everyone find a thin Smithers hard to compute. I mean, to me Smithers would and will always be the fat bubbly man handing out cool gear, but a thin Smithers? Did anyone even see that coming? Sorry, had to let that out; that part just blew my mind, then again so did Jack's death. How could he! Ok! I'll stop ranting now and let you continue with your lovely lovely lives.<strong>


End file.
